1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, a camera device, a communication system, an image processing method, and a program that have a function to detect a face from a taken image and can be applied to communication with use of an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera device including a face detector that detects the face of a subject from an image taken by an imaging element (imaging sensor) has been put into practical use.
As for communication with use of an image, applications in various forms, such as a television (TV, hereinafter) phone, a TV conference system, video mail, and video chat, have been put into practical use.
Each of these applications is so configured that the face of a subject and the background thereof are taken and the taken image is transmitted to a communication partner.
In Japanese Patent No. 3838506 (Patent Document 1, hereinafter), a communication system for exchange of video data among multiple points via a public network, and so on have been proposed. This communication system has a finite number of communication devices that exist at the multiple points and a communication control device that relays the exchange of video data among the finite number of communication devices. In this system, video data are exchanged among the finite number of communication devices in a closed manner.